


Do you wanna fight a battle?

by BlackStatic



Series: Crackfics [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mt Silver theory, Namelessshipping, Songfic, crackfic, originalshipping - Freeform, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStatic/pseuds/BlackStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue sings a birthday song for everyone's favourite Kanto champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna fight a battle?

**Author's Note:**

> It's Red's mangaverse birthday, 8th of August. I decided to write y'all a little something.

Do you want to fight a battle  
on top of Mt Silver?  
I never see you anymore  
I'm tired and sore  
from climbing every day...

We used to act like rivals  
and you beat me  
I wish you would tell me how!  
Do you want to fight a battle?  
It doesn't have to be with squirtle.

(dot dot dot)

Okay, bye…

Do you want to fight a battle  
or build a competitive team?  
I think Silph Company is overdue  
at giving you  
the best of master balls…  
(We’d make purple!)

I get a little lonely  
in this empty gym  
just watching the trainers die  
(fainted, fainted, fainted, fainted, fainted)

Please, I know you’re up there  
People are asking where you’ve been  
They say “have courage,” and I’m trying to  
I’m feeling kinda blue, just let me win

We only have each other  
It’s just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you want to fight a battle?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but at the same time I'm not.


End file.
